


HIS Converse

by CrazyChickToTheNines



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChickToTheNines/pseuds/CrazyChickToTheNines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian goes looking for Dom after clearing his record. Dom isn't too happy to see him after such a long time. Let's see how this story plays out. This is my FIRST TFTF story and I don't own the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIS Converse

BPOV

Rome was right; we weren't hungry anymore. We finished the job the Feds couldn't and were compensated well for it. For the past couple of months I've been sitting around my house boat trying to figure out what I'm going to do with my new found freedom. Having cleared our records, Rome and I are free, but where's the fun in living like a normal individual?

  
“Yo Bullet.” Tej says as he sticks his head in my door, “Boy, what are you doing cleaning up your shit? You don’t have a special someone coming over do you?”

  
I toss a smirk over my shoulder as I continue throwing shirts and jeans into a duffel bag, “Wrong direction Tej. I’m going out, not bringing anyone in.”

  
“Where you heading off to?” He asks as he plops down in a tattered arm chair I got from some thrift shop.

  
“I don’t exactly know. I just have to get out of Miami for awhile.” I say as I take one last look around what has been my house for the past two years.

  
“You trying to tell me that you've got more heat breathing down your neck this soon after clearing your record? Tej asks in disbelief.

  
“Na man, no heat criminal or otherwise. I just have to find a friend of mine.”

  
“Do you at least have time for one more race tonight? I've got some people that need a fourth.” Tej says with a wink.

  
I can't help but smile, “Yeah I suppose I have time to show these guys how it’s done before I pass my crown on to Rome.”

  
Tej and I make our way out of my house and towards the garage to get my Nisan Skyline GTR and to head towards the starting line. I probably shouldn't still be racing since I cleared my record, but it's a drug like any other thing.

  
“You riding with me tonight or you got a lady waiting for you?” I ask with a wink.

  
“You know I got my own way there.” Tej winks back, “You heading out after you collect your winnings?”

  
“It's the best way. A clean break and all.”

  
“You keep in touch Brian.”

  
“I'll call if I need you guys.”

  
“See that you do.” Tej says as he walks out the door and I slide into my Skyline.

  
Yeah I’m going to miss this place, but it’s time to pass my crown on to Rome and head back west to find the man I’ve been yearning for.

  
Dom POV

  
_I have to fake it I leave if I could I'm not in love But the sex is good You can't mistake it Because it's understood I'm not in love But the sex is good yeahhh, mhm!_

  
I can't help but snicker at the song playing while Han and I tinker away in the garage. Well, while I tinker away. Han is sitting around mostly eating and listening to the radio.  
I’ve been in Las Vegas for close to a month and a half now and I haven’t gotten the itch to move on yet. Before setting up shop here with Han I did a lot of moving around and running in places south of the U.S. Boarder, but none of them appealed much to me. Han likes to say that I was running from a bad relationship and he's partially right.

  
I wasn't running from a woman, although I should have been. I was running from memories of that stupid cop and his stupid fucking clown shoes. Ever since he first showed up at the family shop and ate the dam tuna sandwich every day he has been turning my world upside down. Letty seemed to notice it even before I did because she was definitely more territorial once I let that cop into our family.

  
He fucked up my life in ways I can't even being to describe. My life wasn't even this fucked up after I got out of prison and I saw some shitty things in prison. Then he shows up with his shaggy blonde hair and his converse sneakers and my whole life goes to Hell and back!

  
“Dom, you ready to hit the streets and cause some trouble?” Han asks from his perch inside a lifted Mazda RX-7 were he is yet again eating. That image successfully pulling me out of the rabbit whole I was unwittingly wondering into.

  
I can’t help but chuckle deeply before straightening up from the car and smiling in Han's direction instead of verbalizing my answer.

  
“What are you driving tonight?” Han questions.

  
“I’m thinking about going muscle tonight with the Plymouth Road Runner.” That car has been good to me lately, not that I'm not a good driver because I'm the fucking best, but I have a feeling I need a car that's going to stand out tonight.

  
Han nods in understanding before asking, “You want fresh nitrous tanks or do you think you’re good?”

  
I glance over towards the corner of the garage where I parked the car last, “Better put fresh ones in Han. I’ve got a feeling that I’m going to need them tonight.”

  
“You got it man. I’ll get to work as soon as I’m done eating this sub.” Han mumbles around his sandwich.

  
“You do that I’m grabbing a shower.”

  
“ You got to smell fresh for the fans.” Han says with a chuckle and waves me off.

  
With a quick flash of my middle finger in Han’s direction I head towards the shower hopping to relax because I have a feeling that tonight is going to change my life. Maybe it’s the urge to move on again.

  
BPOV

  
Dam I forgot how uncomfortable it is to sit in a car for this long. The last time I was in the car for more than an hour I was running from the Feds and racing in a different city every night. Now I'm finally about twenty minutes outside of Las Vegas and my ass is sore from sitting, my feet are sore from pushing the pedals, and my knees are sore from being in the same position for too long.

  
I wish I could have just called Mia and asked where he was, but I didn't think she would talk to me unless she saw me in person. Even then it turned out that I had to explain the whole story to her and call Rome on her cell for confirmation before she would tell me where he is.

  
When she finally told me his whereabouts I just about passed out. I couldn't believe that he was this close and I was actually going to drive my ass straight to his playground. Mia took one look at me and smiled. Apparently she's known for quite awhile that I would eventually come looking for him. She said something about “Unfinished business.”

Whatever I just want to get out of this car and stretch my legs and it looks like I'll get my chance.

  
As I pull up to the “Welcome to Las Vegas” sign the sun is just setting and I can feel the city coming alive. I have about three hours to find the scene and set myself up to watch the happenings and hope he shows up.

  
DPOV  
As I step out of the shower I can hear the garage radio up ten times louder due to Han's affinity for loud top 40 music and I chuckle as I head towards my bedroom to dawn my attire for the night. I can't help but have the oddest feeling that tonight is going to be different from the previous ones so I try and grab the cleanest pair of jeans and muscle shirt I can find. It just so happens that my shirt is about two sizes too small.

  
“Yo Dom where you at and are you decent?” Han yells from the garage.

  
“Kitchen.” I shout back, deliberately not answering his second question.

  
Han strolls in just as I'm finishing my first corona of the night and whistles, “Pulling out the big guns this evening?”

  
“Ha ha.” I grunt as I throw a slice of bred at him and turn back to making myself a sandwich, “What is it you wanted?”

  
“Oh nothing just thought you should know that I just heard from Chester that the stakes got a lot higher tonight.”

  
“How much higher?' I ask not taking my eyes of my sandwich.

  
“Some new punk wants in on the 5k race and to make it for pinks.” Han answers with a shrug as he sits down at the makeshift kitchen table.

  
“That's doable. Just make sure the Road Runner is gassed up and full of NOZ and I'll take care of the driving.”

  
“I also hear this guy must have a death wish because Chester told him you were racing and he just said that he didn't care.”

  
My ears perk up at this. He doesn't care that I'm racing and thinks he can still win this race. My gut was right this night is going to change a lot of things.

  
“Hey Han.”

  
“Yeah Dom.” Han says as he stares at my sandwich.

  
“Don't be home tonight.”

  
If I’m reading the feeling in my gut correctly, and I usually do, then I’m going to need the house to myself tonight; even if I’m just going to end up putting my fist through a wall.

  
He answers calmly like this request happens all the time, “I'll just spend the night with my girl.”

  
“You do that.” With that said we split the sandwich I just made and head out to the streets.

  
Time to make some money and kill some hearts in the process; I just hope mine isn't one of them.

  
BPOV

  
Thanks to Mia I knew just who to talk to ensuring my spot in Dom's race. I know I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do when I see him, but I just want that chance and the chance to kick his butt in a race doesn’t hurt either. Maybe HE’LL owe ME a 10 second car this time.

  
I show up at the desert road Chester told me to, at the time he told me to be there and luckily for me it's when everyone else arrives as well. I know from past experience that Dom won't be here until just before his race, giving me enough time to watch how the competition acts.

  
It's the same kind of people that were in LA, the same kind of people that were in Miami, and the same kind of people that were in Mexico City. Boys who like to live on the wild side and the women who feed off the adrenaline. Nothing changes in this world except what's under your hood.

  
I park myself close enough to the starting line to watch the goings on but far enough away so that when Dom pulls up he won't see me. Leaning against the hood of my car causes a couple of people to inquire what's under it and leads a couple of women I would have considered two years ago to saddle up next to me in hopes that I would take them home tonight. Unfortunately for them I'm here for someone and they don’t possess the same kind of equipment.

  
Just as a chica is getting a little too friendly the crowd parts like the red sea and a steal gray Plymouth Road Runner rolls through the open space. I can’t help but chuckle deeply as every head turns in his direction. He always did know how to make an entrance.

  
From my place in the crowd I can hear a deep chuckle as the traditional pleasantries are exchanged and it sends a shiver up my spine. The chuckle also brings back memories from when we met. My memory didn't do him justice. The way his body fills out that shirt and jeans should be illegal; not like he'd care.

  
“Boy, shut your mouth before you catch flies.” A voice says from next to me.

  
As I look over the voice speaks up and a hand taps me on my shoulder, “Down here buddy.”

  
I look down to see one of the shortest girls I've ever seen. She can't come up higher than my highest abdominal. Jesus, I wonder if she's a dwarf. In contrast to her short stature her hair is long as fuck and it's got this thing going on where her bangs are bleached white and the rest of it is dark blonde.

  
“It's okay you can say it. I know I'm short.” The voice says with a disarming smile.

  
“Didn't even cross my mind.” I say with my signature smile, “Brian.”

  
“Sam.” The voice says, “So, I see you've got your eye on Dom.”

  
“Am I that obvious?”

  
“Oh not much.” Sam says with a wink, “I didn't know Dom rolled with my crowd.”

  
“A lot must have changed. Last time I checked Dom didn't roll with anyone, but his own.” I state with confusion coloring my voice.

  
Sam giggles as another chica slips under her arm and wraps her arms around Sam’s waist, “Not that kind of crowd Brian.”

  
I could slap myself right now, but for fear of ruining my nonexistent reputation further I don't and only nod in greeting to this new chick.

  
“Oh shit where are my manners?” Sam suddenly asks, “Brian this is my girlfriend Taylor, Taylor this is Brian.”

  
“Hi Brian, what brings you to our little corner of paradise?” Taylor asks.

  
“Not what babe, but who.” Sam says with a wink and nods in Dom's direction.

  
Taylor giggles as Sam whispers something in her ear before Taylor pipes up to excuse themselves from me. I can't say that I blame them. If I had someone to cuddle up to I wouldn't be standing here talking to a dude who’s stalking a man who for all I know could play for the other team.

  
I'm broken out of my revere when a voice speaks out over the crowd, “Alright, alright y’all know that the night is winding down and any minute the fucking cops are going to show up and blow our fun to hell.”

  
The crowd gives a collective groan at that thought before the voice I now recognize as Chester speaks again, “So let's get this show on the road; time for the 5k race!”  
The crowd roars in celebration. Chester turns to Dom who gets up from the hood of his car with the grace of a jungle cat. Just watching the way his muscles flex makes me hard.

  
“I’m going to have to really concentrate on this race or risk making a fool out of myself”, I think to myself.

  
“Now, now we all know that usually the final race of the night is worth five thousand dollars, but tonight we have a new comer who has asked that we raise the stakes and race for pinks. I have agreed to these terms and so have the other racers. Now I ask that this new comer meet us at the starting line.” Dom's voice vibrates through the air, or maybe it’s just me, and I don't dare defy him so I slip into the driver’s seat of my car.

  
DPOV

  
When Chester brings up the cops I can't help but get a little agitated, cops make my skin crawl even more so after the kid with those fucking stupid shoes. While the crowd roars I move to stand and say my piece causing instant silence among those watching. It’s weird to have that kind of power when I’ve only been here for less than a month. Mia says it’s my personality, something about being an Alpha male, I don’t know if I agree with that. I personally like to think it has something more to do with my personality.  
When my makeshift speech is finished I cast a glance over at Han and notice that he's got his arms wrapped around Sam and Taylor's shoulders. I can't help but crack a smile, that poor boy, those girls will never give him what he wants, but he still tries. Han catches my glance and extracts himself from the girls so that he can direct them to the starting line.

  
When I race I like having people I trust run the starting line; Sam and Taylor are the hottest and tonight they're looking especially good. With Sam's pension for leather pants and Taylor's habit of wearing short skirts I tend to get a head start when they run the line.

  
Behind the line I tend to get tunnel vision. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I live my life a quarter mile at a time. I can't afford the luxury of thinking about the future when it could change in ten seconds.

  
I'm sitting in my car with the engine running waiting for the new kid when Han sticks his head through the window.

  
“Dom, you're not going to like what I’ve got to say.” He says while shaking his head.

  
“What is it Han?” I grumble as I stare at the quarter mile ahead of me.

  
“It's the newbie.” Han says with a smirk, “I think you know him.”

  
This can't be good. If Han thinks I know him, I probably do. Just as that thought rolls through my mind the bane of my existence rolls his Skyline up next to my Plymouth. I cannot control the growl that bursts forth from my lips at the sight of Brian O’Connor.

  
Brian does the decent thing and doesn't respond except for a brief nod in my direction. Anything further or without Han standing next to my door and I probably would have leaped out of my car to kill him. Instead before any of the scenarios that are running through my brain can be played out Sam walks into the middle of the starting line and wiggles her leather clad hips to catch the attention of the competition. They clearly appreciate her efforts because their engines rev loudly in response.

  
“Let's do this” I grumble as I rev my engine.

  
I'm ready to rip this punk a new one and I may just get my chance.

  
BPOV

  
Shit, I know that look. It’s the same look I got when I called the ambulance for Vince and he found out I was a cop. If I don’t win not only am I going to owe him my car, but I have a feeling he’ll want to beat the shit out of me. Dam, that look turns me on though.

  
As one half of my mind spins out of control the other half watches as Sam sets up to start the race. I can’t help but appreciate her look. If I were into chicks I would totally attempt to pick her up.

  
As I watch her hands rise above her head I flex my fingers around the steering wheel. I can’t help but internally freak out. I do a bad thing and look over at Dom. That’s definitely a bad decision because the minute I do my dick is instantly as hard as a rock. He’s got this intense look of concentration on his face that I find incredibly sexy.  
Sam drops her hands out of the blue and we are off and running down this quarter mile of life like bats out of hell.

  
DPOV

  
“Must win, must win, must win.” I mumble under my breath as I speed ahead of the pack.

  
I chance a look in my rear view mirror and notice that the kid is right on my tail. I don’t know if I expected him to be behind the pack, but I know I didn’t want him right behind me. I want to kick his ass and make him feel pain.

  
In those ten seconds of time my mind has a chance to become clear and focused wholly on the race and not the past. Clearly Brian came looking for me and now I just have to decide if I want to hear him out. For all I know he could be working for the Feds still and came to take me into custody.

  
As my mind was running away I didn’t notice Brian sneak up next to me.

  
“Oh hell no.” I growl as I quickly change gears.

  
He won't beat me. I won't allow that to happen. I am the alpha dog here and I will retain my title.

  
I can tell the minute Brian hits the NOZ tanks and as usual he’s early. I can’t believe he still doesn’t know when to hit those dam buttons. I’m going to have to teach him about timing... again.

  
Whoa! When did my brain make the decision to commit to teaching him timing? Whatever, I need to win this race. I hit my NOZ at the perfect time to pull ahead of Brian’s skyline and cross the finish line first.

  
I can’t help the smile that breaks out on my face when I step out of my car. This asshole now owes me another car. I chance a look over at Brian and he is not as upset as I thought he would be. Almost as if he was expecting this; which just pisses me off more.

  
Chester walks up with the pink slips in hand and says, “I believe these are yours.”

  
“Thanks.” I grab the slips and hand them back to the owners except for Brian’s, “You can hang on to those.”

  
Then almost as if someone threw a switch the sirens of cop cars can be heard in the silence of the desert.

  
As a reflex I toss a glare at Brian and he shrugs before going completely pale. It’d be comical if I wasn’t so worried about being picked up. With the sirens getting louder by the minute everyone begins moving simultaneously; scattering in all directions like ants. It’s time to get out of here and away from the man clouding my mind.

  
BPOV

  
When I hear the sirens waling in the distance and Dom glares at me all I can do is shrug. I didn’t call the fucking cops. I mean that’s the last thing I would do when I’m trying to win this man over. Then there's the whole Miami thing, so I definitely don't want to see anybody on that side of the law.

  
When everyone starts scrambling so do I. I hop into my Skyline and begin making my way out of the mass of people and cars. Watching everyone run from the cops is always an interesting experience because the only thing you can compare it to is when you step on an ant hill.

  
Then there is the calm within the storm that is Dom. As the sirens draw closer he calmly climbs into his car and rolls out. Since I didn't get to talk to him I follow him out of the mess of people. Unfortunately for us two cops decide to be brave and begin to follow us.

  
Dom being the smart guy he is has a back up plan and begins driving like he does a quarter mile and since I don't have a plan I continue to follow him. When he pulls into a garage I am reminded of the first time I picked him up out of the cops grasp. Instead of driving away I follow him inside and up to where he has stashed his spare car.

  
As I glide into view I see one of the sexiest sights I have ever been privy to. Dom is leaning against the hood of a supped-up Jetta and he looks positively delectable.

  
“What the hell are you doing here?”

  
DPOV

  
“What the hell are you doing here?” I growl at the sight of the clown shoe wearing kid.

  
“Isn't it obvious?” The kid has the balls to ask, “I've been looking for you.”

  
“Why?” Is the only way I can respond without ripping his head off.

  
“I needed to work some things out and you're the only one who can help with that.”

  
Dam, just another one of my many qualities I guess. When people have shit they need to say they always seem to come to me. Fuck it all to hell I might as well hear him out before I beat him within an inch of his life.

  
“Get in the car.” I growl as I slide into the Jetta.

  
Brian has no choice but to follow me and he does. As soon as he is seated in the car I pull out of the garage and head towards home; not the place I share with Han,that's for work and quick fucks, but the apartment I keep near the strip.

  
As soon as we walk in the door I head towards the kitchen to get my customary Corona. When I return to the living room Brian is still standing at the door.

  
“Sit and spill.” I grunt as I pop the top and settle into my armchair.

  
Brian takes a deep breath before he begins his tale.

  
“Well let me start from the beginning. After I handed you the keys to the Supra I ended up on the run from the Feds myself.”

  
I snort before Brian continues.

  
“I know, I know figures they would turn on their own, but to their credit I did sort of break a pretty big rule by letting you go. So, I traveled all over the country and raced in a lot of different cities in order to fund my escape. Well, I finally ended up in Miami with some friends when the Feds caught up with me. They offered me a deal, in exchange for helping take down this super bad drug dealing dude, I got my record cleared and a friend of mine's as well. Unfortunately, I finished the job, they cleared our records, paid us off not to tell the press that an ex-convict and a turncoat cop solved their case, but I'm board and we both know how dangerous it is for me to get bored.”

  
I can't help but see his point. There's a reason why I never tried really hard to go straight even after my stint in Lompoc. If he's going through anything like I went through then he needs something to keep him busy or he’s going to end up on the wrong end of a gun barrel.

  
I watch Brian starring at a spot over my shoulder for a little before I state, “There’s more.”

  
BPOV

  
He always knew when I was hiding something. He could always get me to talk, but this is something I haven't wanted to be forthcoming with especially not when I've just found him again.

  
“Yeah there's more.” I sigh.

  
“Are you going to share?” He asks as he takes another long pull on his Corona.

  
I can't help but stare as his adam's apple bobs up and down. I just want to kiss those constantly frowning lips and nibble on the bobbing adam's apple. Dom must have noticed because before I can say anything he get's up and walks towards the kitchen again.

  
Instead of following him I sit on the edge of the sofa staring at my ragged converse. I'm still looking at my converse when the bottom of a Corona comes into my line of sight.

  
“I have a feeling you'll need a beer for this conversation.”

  
“Thanks.” I say before I grab the beer and take a long overdue pull.

  
“Alright finish the explanation.” Dom urges.

  
I take a deep breath before making possibly one of the worst mistakes of my life.

  
“Dom, I didn't just come looking for you because I'm bored. I came looking for you because I can't stay away from you.” Once the words left my mouth I stand before starting to pace, “You're driving me crazy from half way across the country!”

  
When I finish my admission I look over my shoulder to see Dom with his poker face firmly in place and his beer hanging loosely in his hand. God! The silence is killing me!

  
“Dom please say something.” I beg as I begin to twiddle my thumbs.

  
DPOV

  
I'm still trying to process all of what Brian just said when he begs me to say something. I don't exactly know what to say so I say the first thing that comes to mind.

  
“How long?”

  
His head pops up and he kind of looks like a cartoon character with his eyes bugging out.

  
“Wha...wha...what?”

  
“How long?” I ask again softer.

  
Brian shakes his head and says softly, “Since L.A.”

  
That's a long time he's been holding this in. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. He never really seemed to be that taken with Mia. Vince was definitely more into Mia than him. I guess now that I know the next step is figuring out where to go from here. I mean how do I feel about the kid and his stupid ass shoes? Do I feel the same way or do I still hate him?

  
“Dom?” Brian asks again. Apparently I was lost in my own mind for longer than I thought.

  
“Sorry, got lost in my own head.” I mumble.

  
“Please say something Dominic.” My head pops up at that.

  
“You called me Dominic.”

  
“Well, that is your name.”

  
“So it is.” I agree as I set down my beer.

  
I look at Brian across from me, and I mean really look, and I can see why Mia liked him. His surfer blonde hair and tanned skin makes him look like a boy in a man's body. He really is all man and I can't believe I didn't notice it before.

  
“Brian, have you ever kissed another man?”

  
“You called me Brian.” He says with a smile.

  
“So I did. Now are you going to answer the question?”

  
Brian takes a deep breath and answers my question, “Yes.”

  
“Good. Now come here.” I grunt and gesture towards my lap, “You're too far away.”

  
I didn't realize just how much I needed this until Brian gracefully gets up from his place on the couch and makes his way towards me. When he is finally standing in front of me I reach up and wrap my arms around his waist to bring him down closer to me. I can hear Brian groan softly as he falls into my chest and instantly I want to hear that noise again.  
We sit there for what seems like hours with Brian just sitting on my lap passing soft kisses between our lips and I'm content until he shifts just the right way and his ass brushes against my cock, causing a grunt to escape me.

  
Brian being the cheeky bastard that he is does it again with a smirk on his face. My dick can't help but get hard at the sensation. It's been far too long since I've gotten laid.  
“Brian, don't start what you can't finish.” I groan against his neck.

  
“Who said I couldn't finish? I've got nothing but time remember?” He quips back.

  
The grin that spreads across my face is definitely a little evil because I can see the gleam reflected in Brian's eyes.

  
BPOV

  
I want him I want him I want him. That's all I can think while I'm sitting on Dom's lap. The couple of times that I brushed against him told me that he is definitely well hung and I want to feel him, all of him.

  
Judging by his reaction he wants me too, but initiating it is the problem. Thankfully I don't have to worry about that long because Dom grasps my chin and brings my face towards his and his lips capture mine in our deepest kiss yet.

  
Oh God he tastes so yummy and his hands, Oh God his hands. They're perfect. I couldn't move from my seat if I wanted to. He's got his wonderful hands grasping my waist as if I would even try to leave.

  
When we finally break apart for much needed air he is staring at me with eyes darkened by lust. He has this look on his face as if he wants to eat me alive and at this point I'd be happy to let him. His hands are still grasping my waist holding me in place, but his thumbs have begun to rub circles on my hips. His touch is driving me crazy, but I am loath to move in fear that he will stop.

  
“Lose the fucking clown shoes.” He growls.

  
I can't help but think that that's an odd thing to say at this moment but I do as he says and I bend over to untie my shoes and toe them off.

  
While I had been getting ride of my shoes Dom's hands had migrated to the inside of my thighs with his thumbs still teasing me. I can't help the mewl that escapes me as I lean back against his chest and his thumb brushes just inches away from the painful bulge in my jeans.

  
DPOV

  
Something inside me snaps when I hear Brian mewl. He sounds so dam helpless in my arms and he's hard as a rock. I want to hear him scream my name as he begs to come. Somewhere in the back of my mind I always knew our relationship would end up like this.

  
When he whimpers softly and wiggles his hips a little in need I growl out my orders.

  
“You are going to walk down the hall to the master bedroom, strip naked, lay down in the middle of my bed, and spread yourself open so that I can see all of you. You will not hide what is mine from me.”

  
He mewls softly again in answer before getting up to follow my orders. When he stands I make a snap decision and stand directly behind him with my lips next to his ear. My hands grasp his waist and pull him against me before sliding down to grasp is as roughly.

  
“This has always been mine and I'm going to claim it.” I growl before slapping his ass harshly.

  
“Yes.” he whispers back breathy.

  
“Go.” I order.

  
As soon as my hands let go he is walking down the hall towards my bedroom. I sit back down in my chair and proceed to take of my shoes and socks, giving him time to comply with my orders.

  
When I feel he has had enough time I begin my walk back to him and what I'm sure is a beautiful sight.

  
BPOV

  
I'm so fucking hard it hurts and he's hardly touched me! If he is half as good as his voice has made me feel then I'm going to die of pleasure. I feel so exposed lying on his bed with my legs spread for him. I've always known I was his, but God this just proves the point. I would never do this for anyone else.

  
I can feel the moment he enters the room. My skin tingles, my nipples tighten, and my cock twitches. God dam I'm so attuned to this man it scares me a little.

  
“Mmmm you're so pretty Brian. All stretched out for my eyes alone.” He hums, “No one will ever see you like this but me. Understood?”

  
All I can do is nod because something is telling me that he doesn't want to hear my words. Words have always messed things up for us.

  
Dom seems to appreciate this because the next thing I know he is settled between my legs with his hand wrapped around my twitching cock. A lowed groan leaves my lips as he begins to stroke teasingly.

  
“I love the sounds you make Brian and I'd love to spend hours teasing you to hear more of those sounds, but I have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.” He states while leaning over me to reach his bedside drawer, “I need to stake my claim and make sure you know who you belong to.”

  
I begin to pant loudly somewhere after the word claim and I can feel the pleasure pooling around the base of my cock. At the feel of one of his fingers circling my hole a loud moan flies free of my lips and a chuckle from Dom.

  
DPOV

  
God the sounds he makes are driving me crazy and I wasn't lying when I said I'd love to torture his ass for hours. I have some toys hidden away in that I know he would look beautiful using. Right this moment though I need to imprint upon him that he belongs to me and only me. A litany of sounds fall from his beautiful lips. Finally I drag my fingers over his prostate and listen as he screams his release.

  
Somewhere deep inside of me warms when I hear him scream. The part of me that wants to leave him tied to my bed and never let him go. That same part is also becoming impatient, waiting to slide my dick so far inside him he will feel it in his throat.

  
Underneath me Brian is panting as he comes down from the high of release and his hole is twitching wildly trying to keep my fingers in place.

  
“Look at your greedy hole trying to keep my fingers in you. Can't wait until I see you wrapped around my dick.” I murmur as I slowly withdraw my fingers.

  
Brian groans when my fingers finally leave him and I watch as his whole clenches shut trying to keep me inside.

  
I can't take it anymore. Everything this kid does turns me the fuck on and my dick is so hard it's painful. I quickly rip open a condom and lube up my cock. When my tip just brushes his entrance Brian lets out a moan that would make a pron star blush.

  
Without preamble I thrust my hips forward and sink my dick to the hilt inside Brian. His muscles twitch rapidly around my member as his hands flail next to him.

  
BPOV

  
I can feel my body losing control as I twitch and squirm under Dom. I can't help the sounds leaving my lips either. He feels so dam good inside me. I've waited too long for this feeling and he doesn't disappoint.

  
As Dom begins to thrust in slow measured strokes his hands run up my body and down the length of my arms to grasp my hands in his callused ones.

  
I can't keep my sounds to myself as his thrusts speed up. He keeps hitting my prostate dead on and the waves of pleasure crashing over me are driving me higher and higher towards the peak of ecstasy. Then out of nowhere he stopped moving altogether drawing a strangled whimper from me.

  
“Now Brian you are mine and you will only cum when I let you.” Dom growls.

  
I nod and whimper in response which is about the only thing I can do with my brain turning to mush.

  
DPOV

  
When Brian whimpers in response and immense joy fills me. He has acknowledged that he is completely mine with that agreement and now I can allow what is mine to enjoy what only I can give him.

  
I speed up my thrusts again and angle my hips so that I am hitting his prostate continuously. I want to see him fall apart. I want to see his face when his muscles contract and release around me. I want to watch as he realizes I have marked his insides.

  
I can tell he's getting closer as his muscles begin to twitch around me and his cock jumps against my stomach.

  
Then with a sharp thrust and a deep kiss from me Brian is coming completely undone underneath me. He is beautiful. His face is scrunched up adorably, his hands are gripping mine tightly, and the way his hole pulses around my cock is sending me right over the edge after him.

  
BPOV

  
At the feel of Dom cumming a dry orgasm rolls through me sending me further down the bliss trail. I'm panting so hard right now that a track sprinter would be proud of the effort I put in, but dam if it doesn't feel nice to have Dom caging me in on all sides.

  
Even though he has cum Dom hasn't pulled out of me yet and I find myself thinking that he wants to keep his cum inside me as long as he can. I want that too. I want to be painted on the inside with his essence. I want to be marked as deeply as I can.

  
When he does finally pull out of me I groan as my soar muscles stretch. He quickly disposes of the condom I didn't know he put on and grabs a washcloth to clean us up with. Once he finishes cleaning me up I stretch lazily before curling up to sleep. Dom settles down next to me and pulls me flush against his side.

  
“Dom?” I whisper.

  
“Yes Buster.”

  
“Next time I want you to paint my insides.” I sleepily reply.

  
The only response I get is a low growl and the tightening on his arm around my waist in a show of possessiveness. I fall asleep happy to be claimed as his.

  
DPOV

  
With my arm warped around Brian's waist and his request still ringing in my ears I think that I could grow accustomed to his stupid clown shoes as long as he is in my arms and my bed every night because he is mine and I won't be letting him go.


End file.
